A wireless audio network such as a wireless personal area network (WPAN) allows computing devices to communicate audio data with one another within an area which is the size of a room, home or small office, for instance. In particular, radio frequency (RF) technologies which are used to carry audio data such as voice data include BLUETOOTH® (IEEE Standard 802.15.1-2002), Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) and other proprietary communication protocols. BLUETOOTH is a proprietary open wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs) with high levels of security. It can connect several devices, overcoming problems of synchronization. DECT is a digital communication standard for cordless phone systems, and other voice applications such as baby monitors.
In one example application of a wireless audio network, a game console allows a user to chat with another player at a remote location while participating in a shared gaming environment. The user can wear a wireless headset with a microphone and speaker for freedom of movement while participating in the game. In another example application of a wireless audio network, the user wears a wireless headset to communication with a cell phone.
It is desirable to allow a user to communicate audio data with multiple computing devices even when the computing devices have incompatible communication protocols.